From Visions to Reality
by popegrant
Summary: Harm decides that he's ready to take the road not taken. But how's he going to do it?
1. Back to Reality

FROM VISIONS TO REALITY

Summary: Harm decides that he's going to take the road not taken.

Disclaimer:  I don't own "JAG".  Plus I don't think you'll get too much of anything from me if you sue me.

A/N: Wasn't "What If" a great episode?  Anyway, Harm's thoughts are , Mattie's thoughts are *, and Mac's thoughts are #.

Vision…

**Mac: **"I'm ready.  Are you?"  

**Back to reality**

"Commander, we're ready to go.  You with us?"

"Yes, yes sir."

"Oh, I forgot my coat."

"I'll get it." Harm sees Mac's fortune lying on her plate, picks it up, and reads it.  **"YOUR UNSPOKEN DESIRE IS THE ROAD NOT TAKEN.  TAKE IT!"**

"Thanks.  You alright?"  Mac was kind of worried about Harm.  He had seemed to be in his own world tonight.

"Yeah, I was just pondering the road not taken…yet."  Harm walked out of Lucky's behind Mac wondering how he would 'take the road not taken.'

1935 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm and Mattie were eating dinner, but Harm wasn't really listening to Mattie.  Ever since Jen's promotion celebration at Lucky's, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to 'take the road not taken.'

"Harm, Harm?!"

He was jarred from his reverie when he heard Mattie yelling at him and waving her hand in front of his face.  "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?  I swear you haven't heard five words I've said."

"I was just thinking."

"About Mac?"  As a of late, most of his _moods_ had something to do with her.

"Yeah"

"Is she okay, or did you two get in a fight?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"Yes she's okay and no we didn't get in a fight."

"Oh, well then what's wrong?"

"Nothing"  There's no way she's going to understand this.

"Harm…"

"What?"

"Whatever happened to no secrets."  *I hate it when adults are hypocritical.*

"Just don't laugh at me because I know this is going to sound funny."  Since when did I turn to a fifteen year old to solve my problems?  Whatever helps Rabb.

"Okay sure." Here goes nothing

"Well remember yesterday we all went out to dinner for Jen's promotion?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well we went to this Chinese restaurant and we all got these fortunes.  As a matter of fact, they all ended up being the same one.  But anyway…"

"What?"

"I had this vision that Mac and I got married two years before, but we were getting a divorce and she was gonna marry someone else."

"And this had something to do with the fortune?"

"Yeah."

"What was the fortune?"

"Uh, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Why not?  Maybe I can help you out.  You seem really puzzled or something."  *I hope this isn't too serious.  I might need some help from somebody else with this.*

"The fortune was, 'YOUR UNSPOKEN DESIRE IS THE ROAD NOT TAKEN.  TAKE IT!'"

"So you want to marry Mac?"  Harm didn't say anything.  He was just looking at her.  "Harm, it won't surprise me if you say yes.  I know you love her."

"How?"

"Harm I may be fifteen but I'm not a complete idiot." 

"I'm that obvious?"

"Please, Harm."

"Okay, Ms.Grace." They should give teenagers more credit.  "What should I do?"

"Do you still want to marry her?"

"Well I recall you saying something about a Mrs. Harm."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, Mathilda Grace."

"Tell her.  That you love her that is."

"Okay."  There is no way that this can be that simple.

"Harm, for being a lawyer and an ace pilot you sure are slow sometimes."

"Gee thanks, kiddo."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask her out."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay, I'll leave and give you some privacy."

"Okay."  Mattie got up and headed towards the door.  "Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

Harm went over to Mattie and gave her a big bear hug.  "Thanks a lot kiddo.  I love you."

"I love you too Harm.  Now go get your Marine"  If that's the biggest problem I'll have to face when I'm an adult, I welcome becoming older.

After Mattie had left, Harm got ready to call Mac.

2018 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GOERGETOWN

(Ring, Ring)

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mac"

"Hey, Harm what's up?"  #Why is he calling me at this time of night?#

"Listen, I know you're involved with Webb, but I was wondering if it would be alright if I came over to talk to you for a little while."  
"Harm, you're my best friend.  You don't have to ask if you can come over to talk to me."

"Yeah I know.  Can you be ready in about twenty-five minutes?"

"Yeah sure.  Where are we going?"

"How about the coffee shop around the corner from your place?"

"Alright"

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty-five minutes."  Mattie was right.  This is simple…so far.

"See ya then."  #I wonder what he wants to talk about that has him so stressed?  I wonder if it's another attempt at a relationship for us?#

"Bye Mac."

How will Harm "take the road not taken?"

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.  Thank you for reading this even if you don't review.


	2. The Road Not Taken?

Disclaimer(for all chapters): DPB owns "JAG" and it's characters along with Paramount.  Not me.

"THE ROAD NOT TAKEN"

2115 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

(Knock, Knock)

Harm arrived at Mac's a little earlier than he had expected.  Luckily there weren't any police out tonight.  "Hey, Mac open —"

"Hey, Harm"

"Hey yourself"   Harm was wearing beige corduroy pants with a navy blue button down shirt and black shoes.   "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"   Mac was wearing black pants with a red top.  "You wanted to go to Mocha Java?"

"Yeah"   They went downstairs and walked around the corner to Mocha Java.  It was kind of warm for a March night in D.C.  They went in and sat at their usual table as of late.

"Are you okay Harm?  You've been acting…strange lately?"  #I'm kind of worried about him now.  He's _nervous.#_

"If I tell you this you can't laugh at me okay?"

"Why would I laugh at you?"  Harm just gave Mac a stern glare.  "Okay I promise I won't laugh."

"Yesterday when we went to Lucky's I had a vision."

"A vision?  Like mine?"  #I certainly wasn't expecting that.  No wonder he was nervous.#

"Sort of, but not really."  She was just looking at Harm with a questioning expression on her face.  I knew it couldn't be this easy.  She's looking at me funny.  I'm not listening to Mattie anymore.  Once again, here goes nothing.   "It'll be easier if I just tell you what happened."

"Okay."  #This should be really interesting.#

"Well, I had a vision that two years ago we got married but we were getting a divorce because you were going to marry someone else and our marriage didn't exactly work."  Did I grow a head or something?  She's looking at me like I did.

"Are you serious?"  #This has got to be one of the strangest conversations that Harm has ever had with me.  I think I know how he felt when he found out I had a vision.#

"Yeah."

"So you're saying that if we get married it's not going to work?"  #This is a little unnerving.#

Oh God!  Think before you speak Hammer."NO! No, what I'm saying is…have you ever wondered why our previous attempts at a relationship haven't worked?"  

"At times."

"Well, what if I told you that they haven't worked because we weren't ready?  I wasn't ready."  Nice save.

"Why?"

"You'll just have to believe me okay?"

"Alright.  Harm this isn't making any sense though."  #Maybe _he _should be the one to see the psychiatrist.#

"What doesn't make sense?"  I might need to see a psychiatrist.

"You come and tell me that you had a vision and we got married two years ago but it didn't work because I was going to marry someone else.  Now you're telling me that we weren't ready to get married or get involved say two years ago?"

"Exactly, but it ended up working out.  In the vision that is."

"How?"

"Maybe I should tell you the whole thing."

"That might be helpful."  #Fasten your seatbelt MacKenzie, you're in for one hell of a ride.#

"Okay.  As I said before we got married two years ago because we realized that we loved each other in Sydney Harbor.  We had separated and you were going to marry Farrow.  You came to me to get the divorce papers and to get your terminal leave papers because you were resigning your commission to go live in Colorado with Farrow."  Mac was just about to say something, but Harm put his hand up to silence her.  "Let me finish.  When you were getting ready to leave you had your train ticket in your hand and the wind blew it away so you couldn't go with him.  You said you were ready for us to try again."  This is gonna be interesting.

"Wow."  #Yup, I was right.  One hell of a ride.#

"So is that accurate?"

"What do you mean?"  #What is he talking about?  Accurate?  Accurate to what?#

"You didn't notice the connection to reality?"  Mac just stared back at him.  #Where is he going with this.  I'm really confused.#  "If you replace Farrow with Webb."

#Whoa.  I'm not going to marry Webb.  That be like Mic all over again.  And I WILL NOT have Harm crashing another airplane to make me realize I love him.#  "Whoa, whoa.  I'm not going to marry Webb."

"You have no intention of letting things go that far?"  

"No." Things could have been soo much easier if I had known that.  #Apparently some people like crashing planes in the ocean.#

"Oh.  Well then I need to ask you something."  Here goes.  It's all or nothing

"Okay"  #Why do I have a feeling that this question could change things forever?#

"Are you ready to try for a relationship?"

I've changed things a little.  I just added their thoughts or what I thought they would be thinking.  Let me know if it's better.  Once again, thanks for reading.


	3. Complications

**COMPLICATIONS**

A/N: Harm's thoughts , Mac's thoughts #, Mattie's thoughts *  In my opinion, this one's a lot better than my previous chapters.

2254 ZULU

MOCHA JAVA

GEORGETOWN

Previously…

"Are you ready to try for a relationship?"

#I was expecting something like this.  I just didn't think that Harm would ever come right out and ask it.  Am I ready for a relationship with him?  I'd do anything for him, and he's already proven vice-versa.  The ball's in your court MacKenzie.  It's time to shine#

Mac's been quiet for about a minute and a half.  She would know the exact time.  I wonder what she's thinking   "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say?" Please say yes, please say…  

"I'm ready."  She said she would! . . .   "But…"   Uh oh   "Harm I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Sarah"

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends.  I can't lose you again."

I can do that.  I'll make sure of it   Harm just smiled at her.  It was one of his smiles that he saved for her.  And she hadn't seen it in a while.  "I promise you that no matter what, we'll always be friends.  I have another question though."

#Great#  "You're just full of them aren't you flyboy?  Alright"

"What about Webb?"  #I knew this was coming too#  

"I should probably tell you about that."  #How am I gonna explain this to him?#  

I knew things were couldn't be this easy   "There's a story here isn't there?"

#Deja vu#   "Yeah, listen to me first will you?"

"Alright."  You're in for one hell of a ride Rabb

"After I killed Sadik and I went off on everyone, and I want to formally apologize for that in a minute."  At Harm's nod, she continued.  "Clay and I both got into it too.  I eventually went back to him to explain my reactions and I said something to him, but he misinterpreted it and he ended up telling me that he loves me."

This is getting more complicated by the minute   "What are you going to do?"

"What I should've done then."  At Harm's blank look she finished what she was going to say.  "I'm going to tell him that things won't work."

"Oh."  Things just might work out.  I thought I had lost her for a minute

Right as I was about to say something else, a waiter came to our table.  "Sir, ma'am, we're getting ready to close."

"Thank you.  We'll be leaving shortly."  After he left, I turned back to Mac to find her staring at me.  "What?"

"Nothing."

There is no way that there was nothing behind that look, but I'll let her slide   "Okay, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah"  #Harm's really surprised me tonight.  For one, I can't believe he brought the subject of our relationship up.  That vision of his must've really spooked him.  I can't believe he thought I was going to marry Webb!  He doesn't usually let me slide like he just did either.   He must be slipping up in his old age#

They both got up from the table and Harm paid their bill.  As they were leaving, he held the door open for her.  "Thanks."

"No problem Mac."  They walked back to her apartment hand in hand.  

Harm walked her upstairs and to her door, but when they got there they heard music coming from inside.  "Mac wait here."  Harm went to open her door only to find a drunken Webb staring back at him.

"Clay what are you doing here?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer so I was worried and I came over, only to find you out with Rabb here."

"Webb, it's not what it looks like honest.  I came over to talk to her and we went to the coffee shop around the corner."

"Yeah I bet."  Webb was getting angry now and he was approaching Mac.  "So is this why you wouldn't tell me that you loved me last week?  I should've known things would never last between us, Sarah."

"I didn't tell you that I love you Clay because I don't.  Harm had nothing to do with it."

"And what about you Rabb, you think because you ruin your career and risk everything you can automatically have her?"  Who the hell does he think he is?  

"Webb, you should leave, you're not in a condition to talk right now."

"Since when is it your place to throw me out of Sarah's apartment?"

"He's right Webb, I'll call you tomorrow.  Please just leave."

"Sarah MacKenzie's got another mark against her when it comes to constant relationships.  Oh wait, I keep forgetting, it's alright because Harm's here for you."  That's it, I'm tired of him insulting her

Webb's last comment earned him a punch from Harm, which most likely would result in a broken jaw.  "DAMMIT WEBB, GET OUT!"  

He looked up from the floor at Harm.  "Congratulations Rabb.  You won her."

"Mac's not a prize Clay, and if that's the way you've treated her I should've left you down there with Sadik.  It would've saved me a lot of heartache."  Webb turned around and walked out of Sarah MacKenzie's apartment and out of her life.  Or was this just the beginning?  "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't need you defending me."

Great, another I'm a marine speech   "Mac, please, save me the I'm a Marine speech.  I did that because he insulted you and I know you are capable of inflicting bodily harm, no pun intended, on him and any other person as well, but you don't deserve to be treated that way by anyone.  So forgive me if I react a little melodramatic when someone treats you any way you shouldn't be treated."

"I'm sorry, I just…" 

"No need to apologize.  But are you going to be alright?"  

"Yeah"   #Always the selfless Harm.  That's one of the many reasons you love him MacKenzie#

"Are you sure?" I really don't want to leave her here.  What if Webb comes back?

"Yeah, I'm a big girl Harm."  
"I know you are.  I should go back though.  I know Mattie's probably waiting for me."

"You have a curfew?"

"Not exactly.  She just knew where I was going and I know she'll be waiting for details or something."

"There's a story there too."

"Yes there is, but it's for another time.  I'll call you when I get home.  If you need anything call me.  No matter what the hour."  God I love her

"I'll be waiting."  Harm leaned down to where Mac was sitting on the couch and kissed her.  It was one of the most loving and passionate kisses she had ever experienced that left her dazzled.  #Wow#

"Wow.  I'll call you in as soon as I get back.  See ya Ninjag Girl."

"Bye Harm"

Harm drove back to his apartment with a certain jarhead on his mind.  

0017 ZULU

MATTIE AND JEN'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm let himself into Mattie and Jen's apartment.  He was going in to check on them and see if Mattie was still awake.  "Harm is that you?"  

"Yeah Mattie, it's me.  I was just checking to see if you were sleep yet."

"How'd it go?"  *I was hoping he would come back to tell me what happened.*

"It went well."

*That's it?  He can't possibly think he's gonna get away with that can he?*   Mattie just sat there staring at him with one of those 'are you serious?' looks on her face.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me more or do I have to pry it out of you?"

I knew I wasn't gonna get off that easy.   Well Mattie, we just talked and I took her back to her apartment."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination Ms. Grace.  Goodnight Mattie."  Two saves in one night, good job Hammer

"Goodnight Harm."  He went over to Mattie's be and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

0033 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm ran back to his apartment because he heard the phone ringing. (Ring, Ring)

"Hello?"

"Harm, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to call you.  What's wrong?"

"I was just worried about you.  You just got home?"

"I went to say goodnight to Mattie."  #I should've known.  He's making a great parent for her.#

"Okay."

"Is everything alright over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I'll talk to you tomorrow Harm.  I'm really tired."

"Okay, Ninja girl."

"G'night Harm."  
"Mac wait!"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure"  
"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow about it okay?"

"Alright, good night Sarah."

"Good night Harm."

They both reluctantly hung up their phones with the same unexpressed thoughts on their minds.

I love you Sarah.

#I love you Harm.#


	4. The Perfect Date? Part 1

A/N: I had to change the signs of Harm's thoughts, but Mattie's and Mac's are still the same.  I also wanted to thank all of you that have reviewed and read my writing.  Your comments have been encouraging and very helpful.

THE PERFECT DATE?

0744 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

Harm had been awake since five in the morning wondering what his second date with Mac was going to be.  ~It's sort of like the first date though, because last night wasn't a date.  Whatever it is, it has to be perfect.~  Since he was so restless, he decided to call Mac and see how she was doing.  He rolled over in bed and dialed her number.  

(Ring, Ring)

~Where is she?  God please let her just be sleeping in late.  A Marine sleeping in late?  Yeah right Rabb…~   "Hello?"  Mac had been in the shower with her stereo on so it had been kind of hard for her to hear the phone ring.  

"Mac?  Are you alright?"

 "Yeah Harm I'm fine.  I was just in the shower."  #I wonder if anything is wrong?  Why's he calling me so early?# 

"Oh, okay…"   ~ That's a relief.  I know if Webb ever tried to do anything to her…~

"Did you think something had happened to me or something?"  # I'm sure he did.  But it's just another one of those Harm complexes of his. #

"I was beginning to wonder."

"Don't worry Harm, I'll be fine.  I can handle anything a spook like Webb can dish out."

"Are you forgetting that I was a spook for about five months Colonel?"

#How could I forget?  It was the worst five months in my life. #   "Watch your tone Commander; I'm hearing a challenge coming on."

"I'll save it for later jarhead."

# Since when does he back down from a challenge?  Especially from me? #   "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Honestly, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd call you to see what you were up to; or if you had heard anything from Webb."

#I should have known.  It is one of his complexes again. #   "Harm, I'm fine okay.  You're going to have to have a little faith in me…"

"You don't think I have faith in you?"  Harm sounded more hurt than accusatory.  Mac knew that she immediately needed to change her tone.

"Harm, I know that you have faith in me, and it's the same for me okay?"

"Yeah, Mac I just…"   ~Where is she going with this?  I thought we were finally going to be on the right track. ~  

"Harm just listen to me for a minute okay?"

"Sure."

"Like I said before, I know that you have faith in me, and I have faith in you too, but I'm going to need to deal with Clay by myself."

"If you need anything Sarah, I'll be there for you.  Just ask, I won't think anything less of you."

"I know Harm.  What time are you going to pick me up for our date?  That is what we're calling it right?"

"Yeah, actually do you think you could be ready in about three or four hours?"

"Yeah, we're going on a date before twelve?"  

"Well sort of.  Pack something really nice to wear, but dress casual.  Got it?"

"Um…yeah.  Harm what are you up to?" 

~I wonder what she would say if I told her what I was really up to?  She'll just have to wait and see. ~   "You'll see.  I'll see ya in a little bit Sarah." 

"Okay.  Bye, Harm." #Flyboys, I wonder what he's up to?  I need to call Webb though. #

What is Harm up to?  And exactly what does Mac have to say to Webb?  Stay tuned to find out and review please.  They're greatly appreciated.  It's nice to get some input.  If anyone has any suggestions as to where the story should go, I'm certainly open to them.  Thanks everybody!


End file.
